Poetry
by Lacy Fox
Summary: Poetry based on a range of topics that I've been writing more recently  late at night, while I probably should be sleeping. Enjoy :
1. Sonnet 1 Here Comes The Storm

So here we are standing out in the rain

I feel it pouring down on us today

And now I am flushing out all this pain

And I'm hoping to hear the words you say

I can feel your heart beat as we stand there

I see the way your eyes are crying out

My heart is finding a way not to care

I know I can try to live here without

How many times have you told me to go?

No matter all this you know that I won't

I want to tell you everything I know

Just ask me anything you want, no don't

I can't stop loving you, this love's to deep

I won't stop loving you, my heart won't sleep


	2. Sonnet 3  Night Sky

**Night Sky**

Meteors are dancing in the night sky

The majestic fall of a burning rock

Gently tumbling to the ground, your lie

This world came to see the feelings forget

Spectacular, beautiful, glamorous

The way the sky lights up to show this love

Like the stars singing their glory to us

And shining the way you know like a dove

The moon shows each detail of rolling hills

Mistaken aeroplanes for shooting stars

Make wishes together, with night's will

As we overlook the red light of Mars

This starry night is like a dream to me

And I only wish you were here to see


	3. Your Heart

I know that, what you feel is something so far away from your comfort zone.

You've never felt this way before, and you don't know how to react.

This life is so much more than just this. You want to be a part of the picture hanging in your heart.

I don't know how you feel, but I know that you will find right in the wrong.

This choice you face is more than hard. Do not forget your friends are home, we're always there. Protecting you everyday, and guiding you through the hurt.


	4. Carries It To You

I've seen the sky, and the moon,

And when I go outside

I feel the breeze and

hope it carries my cries out to you...


	5. Finished Song

We miss you already, but we're with each other in spirit

No one wants to lose you, your soul

And the softest heart I've ever known

The kindest eyes you've ever shown

We both made mistakes, and wish we could take this back

But I know you're happy, and where you should be

Even though I need you here with me,

I wish I'd have known what was to be, to change this sorrow.

And give you everything you ever needed.

The push that would change all our lives and keep you here.

So here your song has finished,

So we'll let your soul continue

And your melody rise from the ashes

To begin your new life, let the embers surround us

We'll feel your spirit move through the grounds

Guiding us towards you, and to the safest of paths

We know you'll never leave our sides,

Nothing will tear you away from us, and what we know is

As we move forward and time stands still around us,

Take my hand and pray with me,

For the religion that we hold dear,

The religion of love and safety and to keep your love

We feel your warmth and our tears will fall,

But they are not of sorrow; they celebrate who you were,

And always will be. You'll always stay, you have survived

And so has your memory, in the ones that love and remember

Who you are, and what you've done, for the greater good.

Your finished song had ups and downs, where the highs are high

But playing out your life will hold all those feelings

That surround us now, and always has done.

We're gathered here today to celebrate your way of living,

The kindness in your heart, that we know we'll miss,

But each and everyone, knows that there's a place we should be

And yours is in our hearts and here with me

And all of us, you are the angel that hurries to the sky

To keep a close eye on what you've left behind.


	6. Missing You

Angel, darling, sweetheart, honey

Take my hand, take a stand and fly

…

Tonight I cried, for the one I lost

Many moons ago, the days so long

The way you smiled and

How much you wish, for the day to come

When you'll be at peace with the world

Surrounds the way you smiled on cue

…

Angel, darling, sweetheart, honey

Take my hand, take a stand

…

When they said, your world would fall

You cried, and you said that you

Wouldn't let this world cause so much pain

Not to you, not to us

I know this hurts, and I hope

One day we will reunite, and see the shine

And the smile on your face

…

Angel, darling, sweetheart, honey

Take my hand, take a stand

…

When they said, your world would fall

You vowed it would not take you

But there was never that choice

You knew, I knew, that this couldn't be

That the only thing we could do was cry

Let's wish the story isn't told

But there you are, with the stars

…

Angel, darling, sweetheart, honey

Take my hand, take a stand

…

I have to fight these feelings and let you go

But I know, you're always in my heart,

My luck won't run out while you're here

And even when you're gone,

You know I love you, and will always do

I've been told so many times, it's going to be ok,

…

Angel, darling, sweetheart, honey

Take my hand, take a stand

…

I hear your voice again and wish

You can hear me shout your name

Across this battlefield, we ran, opposite

Ways are the same like how I'd hoped

This wouldn't end, not this way, not today

But you look down from the sky, smile and say

…

Angel, darling, sweetheart, honey

Take my hand, take a stand,

Fly


	7. Release Me

Release me,

Let my heart fly with the stars

To shine and glow

For you, so I know your okay,

That you've let my memory lie

As tainted as it is

Let it go, walk away

We need to let this go,

Let the sky collapse and swallow the ground

Work through these choices

I'm not the same, and never have been

I wish you knew what you did to hurt me

And I know if you wanted, to walk away I'd have let you

Unless I feel it in my heart and see us in the stars

Take my hand, and walk with me

One last time before this leaves our sight

When you taught me the words, the thoughts

I did what you said, and I thought you were all

All eternity, and what was right

But to be in love, you have to keep up

I had to fight to hold my own, and keep my head high

I'm going to be who I need to be,

I won't let you win this fight,

I'm holding my guns and aiming them straight

This time I won't miss, I promise you that

You'll find I hold my word, this time I won't

I won't come back now I'm gone,

Gone from you, gone from here, out the light

I'm hidden far away now, where you can't find me

Where you can't harm me, this is my sanctuary

My home where I wish, my wish is forever

And so that we,

We can forget everything that's happened

We won't miss all the hurt, the pain, the promises

We knew you couldn't keep,

The person you really are from me anymore.

Now you're gone, it's though you're still here with me

I can't forget about all the hurt and pain,

Yet beneath it all, in my heart

I know that this will never leave me

You will always be there to shadow my thoughts,

And hide behind false emotion

Cause that's how we live with this pain

Great words were spoken

What did they mean, this time?

I don't know, you're heart's gone cold

With the way you lied, and if today I don't see

It'll get harder everyday, but I'm ready to break

To let this slide and disappear through the rocks

Into the core, the heat and to the grave,

Where I let this rest…


	8. Same Old Story

Hearing the same old story,

I hope this time,

The book has changed,

I wish for that happy ending

That you deserve

Hearing this story

I can see this time

It's what you want, but not what you need

After all the hurt, and all that pain

You deserve more

You followed the long lost stream

I saw you climb

The tallest cliff

I wish you wouldn't fall down here

Hope God won't let you

I'm hearing higher powers

God has blessed you,

With your smile,

The way you are, the way you look


	9. That's Not the Story

Maybe I should just give up

I want to forget,

That you held the key,

To let yourself in

You told me you're my prince

And you'll never lie

But something I saw, made it

Fall like a stone

The stone heart you held

Was more than just real,

It was my dungeon,

Where you had me trapped

But that's not the story

My daddy once told.

He told me princess live in a castle

They hope and wish

For their prince to come


	10. Untitled 1

I'm right side down

When I look deep down

Into your cyrstal eyes

I try to speak, and again

I choke on all these words

I've got to stop melting in your eyes,

So I can hold myself together

Now my head is spinning

When you say I'm beautiful

I see that sparkle in your eyes

The one you got here and now.

Please don't get me wrong

When I try to slow this down.

But everything is getting harder,

I don't know if I'm alright

It probably sounds strange. But

You're the only one who wants me

To be there; in your arms

But suddenly, you're out of reach…

These twisted roads to many,

Always leading me back,

To this fakest smile I show today.

I still want to believe, that

If I put my best foot forward

It'll make the best of every situation,

This perfect combination

But I don't want to wait too long

To hold my breath again for you


	11. What Can I Say?

I think I know now, what I didn't before.

My heart beats for more,

But distance is numbers, and numbers confuse,

The head in my heart used, abused.

Got to talk this out, reason with my heart,

Don't want to hear us part.

Should we hold on, if all we've ever been

Is forbidden?

Should we let go, let spectators win

Or prolong this sin?

They say no, but they don't see,

That this is our reality.

So here I am, we're hurting inside,

I looked to fill this unprotected life

But they didn't see, and they didn't love

Now here we are, on wings of doves.


	12. With You

**Guy ****Girl ****Both**

**Streets turn to grey**

**I see the mist falling, hanging in between**

**You and I breathe hope into the air,**

**To all the places we've never been**

**We watch the sky as the street lights dim**

**I see you turn on the sidewalk, and you say**

**I love the way you speak**

**Crystal clear and warm**

**You're beautiful soul shines**

**When the skies are bleak**

**I love the way the smile in your eyes**

**shows. The brighter tones in my skies**

**You're heart's my home****, it's what I feel**

**My love for you is more than real**

**When I'm left to chance**

**And I'm waiting on another dance…**

**With you**

**You took my hand, and led me**

**To the middle of the empty street**

**Lit street lamps flickering**

**You stopped walking and turned for me to see**

**While we dance in the street,**

**The world around us turned to black,****and you say**

**I love the way you speak**

**Crystal clear and warm**

**You're beautiful soul shines**

**When the skies are bleak**

**I love the way the smile in your eyes **

**shows. The brighter tones in my skies**

**You're heart's my home, it's what I feel**

**My love for you is more than real**

**When I'm left to chance**

**And I'm waiting on another dance…**

**With you**

**But dreams are too close to reality**

**And you closed your eyes,**

**You hold me close**

**Caught you by surprise, **

'**Cause you didn't think I would be this way.**

**And I said, /**

**I love the way you speak**

**Crystal clear and warm**

**You're beautiful soul shines**

**When the skies are bleak**

**I love the way the smile in your eyes **

**shows. The brighter tones in my skies**

**You're heart's my home, it's what I feel**

**My love for you is more than real**

**When I'm left to chance**

**I'm waiting on another dance…**

**With you**

**I love the way you speak**

**Crystal clear and warm**

**You're beautiful soul shines**

**When the sky turns bleak**

**I love the way the smile in your eyes **

**shows. The brighter tones in my skies**

**You're heart's my home, it's what I feel**

**My love for you is more than real**

**When I'm left to chance**

**I'm waiting on another dance…**

**With you**


	13. I Can't Wait

Oh, what I'd do to

Be there in your arms at last,

Before this is over, wish you

Could hold me tighter than before,

Waiting for the day,

When we can be together

And I can't wait to hear you say,

That tonight will never end

Try to pass the time,

'Til I can feel your sweet kiss

And wait for the day when you're mine

And I am yours from then on

I'll do what it takes

To have you here with me now

My eyes are tainted by those fakes

That tore through all I believed.

I get butterflies

When we're talking together

And when I see your shining eyes

I get nervous, and stammer

Holding your gaze

When the awaited day comes

And we know that this step, this stage

We know only happens once


	14. We're Alright

You're home again

For one more day

But here I am,

I'm waiting for the off

The day you get the call

The moment you say goodbye

Leave me one last parting gift

Don't know when you'll be here again

Next time could be so different

Want to keep you here,

But right now, it's goodbye

Waiting until next time

To see your smiling eyes

You kiss me goodbye and hold me tight

Tell me everything's alright

I'll try to speak, but the words I need,

I just can't reach

Silent Earth and crying words

You've left again (to the unknown)

While you're gone, I'll get by

Looking at your picture,

I'm smiling inside

I imagine the memories

That each photo holds.

I see the good times

And those we've yet to see

So come home for me

I'll wait for you, keep the light on

But despite the distance,

You know I'm all alright

Underneath it all

All these day without you here

Just know I'll be ok

Because I know, I know

You're always here for me

And I'm always there

Wherever you are.

Was watching Silent Witness on the telly and the storyline seemed focused on the military and at the end of the programme the viewer saw one of the men leaving home again to go back to the military. It made me think about what they were all going through and the programme portrayed the moments very well, was feeling the emotion pouring out of the telly. So I thought it would be good to write something to say what many are probably thinking, that wherever they go, we're always with them and that everything back home is still ok. Hope this comes close.


	15. You're Slipping Away

Everyday, we're further away

From who we were, yesterday

And where we wanted to be

Maybe it's not too late

To bring this back together

You're slipping away

Will it come back to us

Or just slip away before we know

I want to believe me

When I say,

Everything will be okay,

and we will never part

But who can tell the future

Because right now,

I know I'm losing you

You're slipping away


	16. Forever

I never thought it would be this hard

To hear the word forever

The one I hold closer than my heart

I know I trust you

And wait for you forever

I can't see this life any other way

Don't want to watch it go by

With anyone else

I just want you to be here and be who you are

It's not what you are or how you are

But what keeps you mine and right in my eyes

That look you give me,

When we danced it felt right

The way you hold me tight

I'm feeling safe, the one and only, invincible,

like nothing's in my way, nothing can hurt me,

There's something you give me that's more than your love

There's something inside me that's more than my heart

I'll give you forever and give up the world

For just one more day in your arms

There's nothing I want more than to hear the word forever

If I'll spend it with you


	17. Hard To Say

Can't make these words speak for themselves

But the words I know are hard to say

Impossible to describe

Difficult to comprehend

I don't want to lose this feeling

Never want to lose you.

I know somehow I can

I know I'll be the one to

I know without you, it'd be hard

But it's even harder to say

To help you understand

What I've been trying to say

The clouds blow over,

The stars hide behind the moon

To set me free, to tell you that…


	18. Untitled 2

You make me feel

Like everything I am

Is perfect and right

There's nothing wrong,

Even when I'm at my worst

I'm feeling lucky today

The world's spinning again

My senses tingle as I feel your touch

Every little piece of you, is what I feel

When you're gone

When you looked into my eyes

I never thought I'd see today

When you're mine, I watch the night fly by,

And there's no where I'd rather be,

Than in your arms again

It's been a while

Since I've seen the person

Staring me back in the mirror

This person changes,

And changed too much

But you brought them back to me

The one I thought I wouldn't see again

The one that wouldn't be enough,

But you are everything I need, and all I want

And you, you're my light, my hero, my saviour

I know one day, I will lose you

And I'd give anything to keep you here

And hold onto this moment

For when you're too far away to see

What's missing in my eyes.


	19. I Remember

I remember how you used to sing

your way around the plaCe

the things you did, the things you said

the things I heaRd that you had done

the way you laughed the days away

you trIed not to leavE,

but how coulD you

it came and conquered.

the Ways it tRied, the days we crIed

no other way To leave, no way to let you go

I know you fought, but where you are Now

it's not here, now i know you're Gone

i wanT you to Hold me, for one last day,

but I know it's too late, for the beSt

Please dOn't leave mE, as long as you're here

in My heart, watching over me from your distance

like that little rocking horse in the window…


	20. Your Alien Babe

If I could have one thing,

I might have you here with me,

Keeping warm together

As they struggle to find Venus

Watching each other realising this,

Realising our worlds are one.

If I could have one thing,

I might wish for a star, a world,

Anything to satisfy me today,

But what about tomorrow,

Would I want my star or my world, no

But I know I'd always want you,

To be with me forever

If I could have one thing,

I might have intergalactic peace

So no more wars

Between us and you,

Sharing secrets, fuel or suns

Showing you everyway

You could fly with us.

If I could have one thing,

I might have a smart plutonian man

To cook and clean, to fly,

And keep me grounded,

Keep the worlds separate

To hide my true feelings

If I could have one thing

I would have you here with me tonight

We'd bend the rules,

Go further than that, go higher than this

Feel like suns in their prime

To the heavens and back

You and your alien babe.


	21. Rest In Peace

82. Suicide

Rest In Peace

Lower me

Into the ground

Hear poetry

A sweeter sound

Yesterday

Put on a shelf

I seemed to say

I've lost myself

Knives with rust

Are all too blunt

But now I must

My life I'll hunt

See me rest

In peace with love

Of time a test

On wings of doves


	22. I Found Home In Your Arms

In your arms

I found home

In your heart

I found me

In your mind

I found us

In your eyes

I found hope


	23. I Miss You More Than

I miss you more than,

I ever thought I would

See the stars align, but

They hold the moon again

I was wrong, I know

I shouldn't have done that

But can we be more than this?

I need you here, I miss you dear

You've probably moved on

Far away from my heart

My heart slows down,

I can't breathe without you here

I hope you'll come back

And hold me closer than ever before,

I need your warmth and strength with me

To guide me through the coldest of nights

I miss you more than,

I ever thought I would

See the stars align, but then

They separate the clearest sky.


	24. Internet's Law

I write everything I want to say

On a piece of paper

Every word, every rhyme

Every beat and every line

How I wanted it to sound

How I wanted you to hear

Every moment, every hook

Every motion and every look

I'll put it here for you to read

Technology's law

Takes something away

Then something more


	25. Belong

I found the star

To which I belong

The biggest, the brightest

Above the world in your eyes

The truth in shadows

The hurt in lights

The pain and company

In each of our hearts

How many more

Should let go to the heat

The lies and the space

No for light to travel

Yet still we see shining lights

Allowing hearts to hold the moon

The way we watch

Disrupts, confused

Why we try you'll never know

But instead of watch

Feet first we'll help

But here is where my star fades

Not there to light another night

To shine so bright

For you to see

In awe. in wonder, how can this be?


	26. We are One

Like the earth and the sky,

We are one.

I hope it never fades away

Like predictions dictate

Like the moon and the stars,

We belong.

Together in your arms

Is where I know I'm always safe

Like the sun and the clouds,

To hide behind.

To see everyday we dive into

The one that can only be

You'll have my heart,

Forever.

To keep close to yours

Something no one will destroy.


	27. Across the Night

I see the stars dancing across the night

And turn and see you brighten my skies

I see your eyes looking back at me

You're eyes, making me look in silence

Don't know what to say now

Don't know if you know

What my heart really wants

When you're close to me

I'm feeling weaker, trembling under you,

When I look at you

I see you smiling next to me

I head you heartbeat over countless years


	28. Crowded

Everything is crowded in my mind

Then I see your haunted eyes

It's when everything falls

The world stops spinning

As I struggle to comprehend

Your words echo in my mind

Leave well alone

Or you'll be screaming to a higher power

You got carried away with

Protecting what isn't yours


	29. Everlasting

One day just think

This heart, this love,

Could one day be forgotten

You hold it safe, make it home

In your hands

Start thinking, focus

It's going,

Wake up, get up,

Do something

It's dying

Get up from your slumber

And see that our colours are different

And we're hurting in this jungle

Hiding from the hunters

Slayers, killing us

You think its never-lasting

And I hope it lasts forever


	30. Last Poem

Here's the last one  
The final chapter of this book  
I see no need for paper writing  
When I've written every word

My dreams are reality  
I feel the love you give  
Even when you're not with me  
I'll feel it through the air around, everywhere

We're both so fragile, yet so strong  
And I wish we never give up  
That we'll see everyday together  
And let the sunrise over and over

It may be the last thing written  
But never the last thing I'll say  
I hope I'm always in your heart  
And I know your forever in mine.


End file.
